Ash is my baby
by Innocent Blu
Summary: To love is to kill for it but not when you want love to kill you! A very wise person said that to me! (I think it was one of the card captors!) CHAPTER #2 IS UP! (o^0^o)
1. The lovebirds

Ash is my baby.   
  
Author: Pikablu  
  
Type: AAMRN/ HUMOR (A LITTLE)  
  
VERY BAD SPELLING AND GRAMMER BUT I THINK IT'S PRETTY GOOD! FOR MY 8^th story! HAHAHA! Oh well! Still have to learn!  
  
To love is to kill for it but not when you want love to kill you! A very wise person said that to me! (I think it was some Anime I once saw!) Ok on to de story!  
  
Part 1  
  
Dear Log.  
  
I know it's my entire fault, I never knew; I never had any thought about it.  
  
I wish I was a little brave to deal with this kind of thing but I can't.  
  
I guess your trying to find out what I'm talking about right?  
  
Ok, Here I go...  
  
As a pokemon Trainer I had to win battles and win pokemon badges. To show that I'm a good trainer, but no one said anything about...Love, I met this one girl name Misty, I met her the first day I started to Train my very first pokemon Pikachu!  
  
She fished me out of the water, And into...into...into ... the ground! It sounds funny, I know but that's what happened! She has a bad temper, No she's not always on her...PMS but she looks like she had a bad life. Bluish-green eyes, Orange, Red hair and thin body. Back then, I really cared about pokemon. Then I met Brock, he's a cool guy, He had to take care of his sisters and brother, until he met me, he's father came back and raised the kids, so he came with me and misty to the journey. I thought Misty only hanged around with me because of her bike...that lame stupid bike! Anyway A Few years later Misty moved in with me. I moved from my mom's house. (Poor mom was heart broken) Brock lives with us too. So as my best Pal pikachu! We've been friends ever since then...(I don't mean Pikachu and me) Misty is the 4^th sister in her family.  
  
Her sisters likes me, they think Misty and me should go out. I fell in love once,  
  
When I was 14 but the woman I loved left me for the pokemon master name Kenny.  
  
I was heart broken but I never showed it. PIKA PI PI PIKA CHU CHU PI KATCHU  
  
(You are a liar, You Cried like a big baby!!) [Does a Anime fall, watery eyes] I did not!! [Gets up] Ok what was I saying? Ok well as I were saying. Since you are my only true friend and I told you a lot I'll tell you this. I was in love with a girl name Gina, she told me that I'll become a pokemon master in no time, Well I guess Misty was upset about us going out, I heard her cry in her sleep, when I asked she what was wrong she just sighed and told me to leave her alone. Once I read her diary, I  
  
Wasn't meaning to do that, but it happened when I was moving Misty's backpack  
  
I was force to sleep with the backpacks...the hotel had no more room for me, all the backpacks were on the floor. Misty wrote about...Well...Girls stuff, Something's I just didn't want to know! I mean about her...[Clears throat] Um...she periods and that kind of things. She also wrote a song in there, I love that song. I guess she was in love with some guy. Ever since I read the song I sing it every night...in my head that is. I only know some of the words...like the chorus part. I forgot the rest. Misty is  
  
In her room right now. I'd better go and see what's wrong.  
  
~A.K~  
  
Ash Ketchem goes to Misty Waterflowers bedroom. He hears her crying in her room.  
  
"Ash, What's wrong with Misty?" Brock cried out running to Ash.  
  
"I don't know...Misty?" Ash knocks on the room. No answer.  
  
"Misty...Come on let me in...It's me Ash" No answer just cries.  
  
"I'm going to break the door open if you don't answer me" Brock said knocking louder on the  
  
Wooden door. "Don't come in...I'm fine" Misty yelled out.  
  
"Misty, are you sure?" Ash asked with an upset stomach. (Authors note: ASH KETCHEM?  
  
STOMACH IS UPSET? OH WOW! THAT'S AMAZING, THAT'S THE FIRST!)  
  
"Pika pi!" pikachu said knocking as hard as he could.  
  
"Guys, go away leave me alone." Misty shouted  
  
"Are you sure?" Brock asked  
  
"YYYESSS GO AWAY!"  
  
"Ok, ok!" Ash said walking a few steps back.  
  
"What should we do?" brock asked.  
  
"Hmm" Ash thought of an idea quick, it might be a dumb Idea but  
  
Maybe he'll be able to see what Misty was up to.  
  
"I have an IDEA!" Ash said running outside.  
  
"He...has an idea...[shakes] Oh boy this ain't gonna be good."  
  
"Pika" Pikachu said.  
  
Ash got the latter and leaned in close to Misty's room then Climbed up to see what she was doing.  
  
Misty was not in the room. "Damn it she must have left" Ash said quietly.  
  
Then he heard noise from Misty's bathroom. Ash climbed down and set the latter by the bathroom.  
  
To Ash's surprise he saw Misty with a knife cutting her arm watching the blood fall.  
  
[Rewind 10 minutes before Ash knocked on the door]  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I'm so tired of life, my sisters called me today. They made fun of me yet again.  
  
They called me `scrawny' then they told me that I'd never get married and that I'm  
  
Not part of their family! They said I'd never be a Water Pokemon master.  
  
I have almost all of the water pokemon. I only need 19 more. That's pretty good, I think.  
  
I'm still in love with Ash he's the one I want to have kids with. I want him so much.  
  
I wish he understood that. I'm scared to tell him my feelings...What if he gets mad,  
  
Or even worst laughs at me and calls me names? I can't handle all this pain I'm right now looking at my blood. I might be going crazy but I'm cutting myself. I don't want to live anymore. My heart hurts from all this pain. I wish I were happy and Joyful. When I was young about 12 years of age I was a happy girl, I mean I didn't know about my feelings. I denied everything. I'm in love with Ash Ketchem. I wish I told him sooner... [Hears knocks on the door] "Misty?"  
  
Oh no my loves voice,  
  
He's near my room, Oh shit! I have blood everywhere! OH DAMN IT!   
  
Misty wipes the blood always but she is still bleeding.  
  
Misty...Come on let me in...It's me Ash"  
  
Oh shit, I hope he goes away!   
  
Misty hides the pills she was about to drink  
  
"I'm going to break the door open if you don't answer me"  
  
Even Brock is here!   
  
"Don't come in...I'm fine" Misty yelled out  
  
"Misty, are you sure?"  
  
Please stop asking me that  
  
Guys, go away leave me alone." Please GO  
  
"Are you sure?" Oh brock  
  
"YYYESSS GO AWAY!"  
  
"Ok, ok!" Ash said.  
  
Misty listened to the foot steps and when she heard none she thought  
  
It was a close call.  
  
Ash appeared to be climbing though window  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Ash yelled.  
  
"Ash? HOW DARE YOU COME IN MY ROOM"  
  
"ME? GIVE ME THAT KNIFE" Ash screamed.  
  
"NO...YOU CAN'T STOP ME" Misty protested.  
  
"Yes YOU WILL" Ash said trying to grab the knife away  
  
Out of nowhere Misty turned around to hide the knife, Ash grabbed her and  
  
Made her turn to him. Unknown to Ash the knife was pointing to him. As he  
  
Pulled the knife in went though his black shirt and in his skin. Dark Red  
  
Blood gush out from her stomach. Ash didn't do anything but had his mouth wide open and his eyes were wide open.  
  
And he was still holding the knife.  
  
"OH MY GOD, AAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH" Misty screamed loud enough that al the  
  
People next store heard it. Misty had both of her hands on her mouth. Unable to move her body.  
  
"AAAaash? Do...I'm...I'll...I'm gonna get Bbbbrock Here." Misty said running to the door and  
  
Unlocked it. "WHAT HAPPEN?" Brock shouted. "AAASSH, CALL 911 PLEASE!!!"  
  
Place: The Newport hospital center  
  
Date: Jun 03, 2010  
  
Time: 7:43 pm  
  
"Ash, can you hear me?" Misty said sitting by the bed were Ash laid.  
  
Misty got in the hospital before Brock did; She was scared Ash might die.  
  
Misty have been there with Ash for about 25 minutes. Waiting for him to  
  
Wake up. Ash black out when he got to the hospital. Misty has been crying for  
  
The late minutes. "Ash, I'm so very sorry, you see when you dated Gina, I got  
  
Mad because...well I...Love you very much, I felt that she took you away from me.  
  
My sister made fun of me last night and my pokemon training is not going anywhere,  
  
The main reason why I wanted to die was because I knew I could never live with...  
  
Without you...I love you Ash." Misty said.  
  
"Pika pi chu pikapi? " (Misty, you love my Ash?)  
  
"Yeah, I do...very much...I just never told him"  
  
Misty lift up Ash's hair away from his face and softly rub his checks.  
  
"Ash is my baby, I love him"  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Um...do you know what room is Ash Ketchem?" Brock asked  
  
"Are you, Brock?" the woman asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Brock asked.  
  
"Oh, Brock, how are you" Nurse joy said with a smile  
  
"Ok, I...I guess" Brock said with his head down  
  
"What's wrong, you use to always ask me out...what happened?"  
  
"My best friend Ash might die"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry!"  
  
Nurse joy put her hand on Brocks chin and lifts it up.  
  
"Don't worry, I checked Ash, He just lost a lot  
  
Of blood and He'll be fine in a few weeks. I promise you"  
  
Nurse joy said winking at Brock to fell better.  
  
"By the way Brock he's in room 314"  
  
A few weeks later  
  
"Mr. Ketchem, you may go now!" Nurse joy said helping Ash up.  
  
"You friends will be here in a while"  
  
"Thanks Joy" Ash said. Before they reached to the door Ash fall.  
  
Before Ash fall Nurse joy grabbed him. "Oh, my Ash, have you gotten  
  
Heavier. Nurse Joy tried to joke. Ash didn't seem to be amused right now.  
  
"Oh, Ash le me help you" Brock said coming with a wheelchair.  
  
"Here you go buddy boy," Brock said trying to make Ash feel good.  
  
"Oh, by the way Ash, How did you get..."  
  
"Misty was...She was cutting an apple and I...climbed up her window to see what was wrong...  
  
I scared her and she must have cut me...not meaning to or anything like that!" Ash  
  
Said thinking to himself Ok, That was the most dumb....   
  
"Ok, Ash I believe you!" Nurse joy said.  
  
Back at the house.  
  
"Misty, Ash is home" Brock said  
  
"CHU PI PIKAPI" (Oh It's my pikapi)  
  
"Pikachu" Ash said...in a sleepy tone.  
  
"Pikachu, don't jump on Ash" Brock warned.  
  
"Pika" "Ok"  
  
"Ash, your home, how are you?" Misty asked acting like  
  
Nothing happened. "Ok, I guess...I'm tired" Ash said.  
  
"Misty, Help Ash into his room" Brock ordered, I have to make dinner.  
  
"Ok, Brock" Misty said.  
  
Comments? Flames? EMAIL ME AT [1]KISSDEMASTER7777@AOL. COM  
  
OH NO! I forgot this isn't the end yet! Oh damn it!"  
  
Oh well,......... I thought it would be very nice to keep writing...my friend Cyberduh told me that I have to write longer stories! Ok dude I'll try my hardest to make this longer...[Dumb Cyberduh...he thinks he's so great!] : Keeps Mumbling: ANYWAYS I hope you enjoy part 2! This is long...Don't worry it's an AAMRN it's just very long!  
  
...LETS keep going! ((^_~)) HB  
  
Part 2  
  
"Come on Ash, Just a few more steps" Misty said helping Ash up the stairs.  
  
"Misty...Why?" Ash said looking at her  
  
"Why what?" Misty said very scared about what he just asked.  
  
"Why...why do I have to sleep in my room?" Ash asked hiding the true question  
  
From Misty. "You want to sleep I my room with me?" Misty asked  
  
"If you don't mind" Ash said.  
  
"Ok, fine then, I don't mind at all Ash. " Misty said with a smile.  
  
Then both went in her room and Misty helped Ash on the bed, Of course  
  
Misty was still grabbing on to Ash, She fell on top of him  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW" Ash said  
  
"Oh, I sorry, Ash you ok?" Misty seen more worried about Ash lately  
  
"Yeah I'm ok" Ash said  
  
"I'll get up...."  
  
"NO, NO, NO! Please don't if you do, I'll be in more pain...just stay where you are!"  
  
A few minutes of not talking Ash soon told Misty to slowly to move off of him.  
  
Misty sat in the corner of the bed.  
  
"Hey Misty"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Want to play a game?"  
  
"Ain't we a little too old for childish games?"  
  
"Well, this game is a game I played in Pallet, I haven't played it for a while"  
  
"Well, ok fine! How do you play?"  
  
"It's called "A game of Truth"  
  
"Ok, How do you play?"  
  
"It's like the game Truth and Dare only there's no dare in here"  
  
"Uh huh, ok "  
  
"But no matter what...you HAVE to tell the truth and you also HAVE to answer it"  
  
"Well, What kind of questions are you going to give me?"  
  
"Whatever Questions I feel like asking you!"  
  
"Ok, I do the same to you?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Ok, I'll play"  
  
" What's your name"?  
  
"?? YOU know my name Ash!"  
  
"Just tell me"  
  
"Misty Waterflower"  
  
"Ok, now it's your turn"  
  
"Um...how old are you"  
  
"I'm 17 years old, now it's my turn"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Um...do you have sisters?"  
  
Misty sighed, "Yes"  
  
"Ok, do you have brothers? Sisters?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Yes? Why haven't I seemed them?"  
  
"You have to wait your turn Mist"  
  
"Ok, fine then"  
  
"Are your sisters bitches?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, they are"  
  
"Ok, Who are your brothers and sisters?"  
  
"I have a brother name Dustin and No sisters"  
  
"Oh I see"  
  
"Um...what school you went to?"  
  
"A all girls school called Cerulean waters"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I went to Pallet tech"  
  
"Ain't that a school for...never mind"  
  
"Smart people? Yes, I was the smartest in my school...[Ash traits off]  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I had a lot of Friends...back then. I use to win a lot of stuff...my mother was happy  
  
For me, I was happy for myself. But one day my best friend and me planed to sneak out of our houses to stay up all night and play in the park. When I went to go meet my friend,  
  
I saw her getting beat up by this guys...I ran to help her and I remember jumping on him and he tried to knock me off of him, He turned around fast, spinning me along with him then he threw my whole body against a tree, After that I lost my friends and My memory. Everything was gone.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ash"  
  
"That's ok, Mist"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"I'm not because I always remember I have you here with me now and Brock and Pikachu!"  
  
"That's true"  
  
"Speaking of true, we never finished"  
  
"Ok, your turn"  
  
"Ok, Hmmmm.... Who's your number one best friend in the world? Me or Brock?"  
  
"ASH, I can't answer that!" Misty said blushing.  
  
"Ok, Ok, lets see... DO you have a crush on someone?"  
  
"Uummmm: Blushes red hot: "Yes"  
  
" Who?"  
  
"You have to wait your turn Ash!"  
  
"GUYS DINNERS ALMOST READY!" Brock yelled from down stairs  
  
"OK, BROCK" Both yelled back.  
  
"Oh I know one... who was your first kiss?"  
  
"I kissed Gary's sister"  
  
"MAY?"  
  
"Yeah, I kissed her"  
  
"But she's GARY OAKS SISTER!!!"  
  
"I know I had a crush on her...back then"  
  
"So Mist.... Who's your first kiss?"  
  
"I never really um...kiss anyone yet! I mean I had boyfriends before I never kissed them"  
  
"Oh I see"  
  
"So, what makes you pissed off?" Misty asked giving Ash as eye  
  
"That's easy.... YOU!" Ash started laughing hard  
  
"THAT'S NOT FUNNY A S H K E T C H E M!!!!!!!  
  
"I'm just kidding with you, Um...I get pissed off when you start fighting with me!"  
  
"I DO NOT YOU START IT!"  
  
"NO I DON'T"  
  
"YES YOU DO"  
  
"NO I DON'Y"  
  
YES YOU DO"  
  
"DO NOT"  
  
"DO TOO"  
  
"DO NOT"  
  
"DO TOO"  
  
"DO NOT"  
  
"DO TOO"  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Brock listens to a sound that he hadn't heard for a few weeks  
  
"DO NOT"  
  
"DO TOO"  
  
Brock just smiled and said "they're back!"  
  
Pika (agreed)  
  
Back to the fight!  
  
"DO NOT"  
  
"DO TOO"  
  
"Ok, lets stop!"  
  
"Fine with me!" Misty said.  
  
"Ok, whose turn is it?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"You go Misty"  
  
"Am I Pretty?  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said am I pretty?"  
  
"Yeah, you are why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I haven't been kiss or anything like that, you know"  
  
"You are pretty"  
  
"Now that I lived with you do I dress more tomboyish or less?"  
  
"Hey, it's my turn!"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because you asked me why.... That's a question! So HA!"  
  
"Your very smart Waterflower!"  
  
"Thank you Ketchem!"  
  
"I guess you don't dress tomboyish any more! I mean you wear...girl clothes"  
  
"GUYS DINNER DONE"  
  
"OH great! FOOD! REAL FOOD!"  
  
"Oh boy" Misty said.  
  
Ash quickly got up but forgot that he just got out of the hospital  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"  
  
At the dinner table  
  
{Author's note: Ain't a dinner table is also a lunch table too? Also if you don't believe there's God then Its part in a fast one! Read it...Very funny)  
  
"Ash before we eat we need to pray" Brock said  
  
"Ok, Ash why don't you pray for today?" Misty said handling Ash his plate  
  
"Ok...Um...Thanks for...ummm"  
  
"Ash...when you pray before dinner what do you usual say? Cuz I know you don't stutter!"  
  
Brock said.  
  
"I say this.... RUB A DUB, DUB, THANX FOR THE GUB!" Ash said then fast started eating!  
  
"Oh brother" Misty said.  
  
After dinner  
  
"So Ash, When did nurse joy say you could start your journey?" Brock said.  
  
"Soon, about 2 weeks"  
  
"That's good! Right Togepi?"  
  
"Togepi!"  
  
(Author's note: I wasn't going to add the egg, I like Togepi but I just didn't but since a lot of people  
  
Like him/her, I thought I should add him/her...IT a part in this fanfic)  
  
"I'm going to sleep now!" Ash said trying to get up  
  
"I'll help you in the stairs!" Brock suggested  
  
"No, that's ok Brock I'll help Ash" Misty said helping him up stairs  
  
"I wonder about those two" Brock said to Pikachu  
  
"Pikachu" (Uh huh)  
  
"So, are we going to finish our games?" Misty asked.  
  
"Sure if you want to"  
  
"You go first Ash"  
  
"Nah you go"  
  
"Ok, Have you ever read my diary???"  
  
"Do I have to answer?"  
  
"YES"  
  
"Damn it! Your diary fall and I kind of saw it!"  
  
"Do you read it?"  
  
"Not your turn!"  
  
"I don't care did you read it?  
  
"Yyyyessss"  
  
"What did you read?"  
  
"I read a song you wrote"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Misty puts her hand down and puts one hand on her face covering her eyes  
  
"I sorry"  
  
"Ddddid you understand that song?"  
  
"I thought it was a nice song...I don't get why you wrote it but All I know it...  
  
It was cute and ever since that day I think of that song"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, I only know the chorus"  
  
"How does it go?"  
  
"You should know you made it up"  
  
"I do know but I'm asking you if you remember?"  
  
"Um...ok, I guess,"  
  
Ash thought for a minute then he said  
  
" I wanna tell you how I'm feeling but I don't know how to start  
  
I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid you might brake my heart  
  
Oh, why should everything so easy ever be so hard to do?  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that I love you!"  
  
Misty wanted to cry...Her only love read her own diary and knows the words to her song she made  
  
Just for him.  
  
"Misty? Are you ok?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yeah, I am"  
  
"You look shock, I'm sorry I didn't mean to read your diary!"  
  
"OH YEAH? Will, you o me one!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You o me one! Now you have to tell you something no one else knows about you!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz, you read my diary and now it's payback!"  
  
"Oh fine, I have a journal"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Can I see a page you wrote?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why"  
  
"It's private"  
  
"Oh yeah, SO WAS MY DIARY!"  
  
"Ok, ok, only one page!"  
  
"Ok, but I get to chose that page"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES"  
  
"I SAID NO MISTY"  
  
"I SAID YES ASH"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES"  
  
"QQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTT"  
  
A guy screamed from outside. "Oh, um sorry Mr. Johnson"  
  
"You damn punk ass teens!"  
  
"PUNK ASS SAY TO MY FACE!" Misty yelled!  
  
"Oh shove it up you ass you little..."  
  
"I'm sorry we'll be quiet! Come on Misty stop"  
  
Ash said trying to grab her waist and pull her away from the window.  
  
"Fine I'LL STOP! Let go of me" with that Misty tripped over a pen on the floor  
  
And Fell on top of poor Ash. Brock heard all the noise from down stairs he decided to see  
  
What all the commotion is about, when entering the room, brock found Misty on top of Ash with  
  
Ash holding her waist. "OK, I can take a hint, I'll leave you two alone" Brock said smiling.  
  
"THAT'S NOT FUNNY SHE FALL ON ME" Ash yelled.  
  
"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT BROCK" Misty also screamed  
  
"Ok, `LOVEBIRDS' I'LL SEE you tomorrow" with that Brock left  
  
"That's impossible, YOU & Me? Lovers? " Misty said.  
  
Misty got off of Ash carefully and climbed into the sleeping bag on the floor (Misty let Ash have the bed for today!)  
  
"Why is that impossible?"  
  
"Because you and me hardly like each other."  
  
"If you don't then why did you wanted to live with me? Why be friends at all?"  
  
Misty feels bad and Ashamed she said that, "Ash look, I don't mean it like that"  
  
"Then what don't you mean it as?"  
  
"I like you and I have a felling you like me...but we fight to much to be lovers"  
  
"So what a lot of people say that when a girl hits a guy and bugs him...then she likes him"  
  
Misty turn around to look at Ash and kind of blushed. "Um...No"  
  
"Um, yeah! Anyhow I'm going to sleep Misty"  
  
Ash turns himself around to face the wall, "G night"  
  
Misty had watery eyes "Good night, Ash"  
  
Comment? Flames? Email me at [2]KissDeMaster7777@aol.com PLEASE WRITE TO ME!  
  
OH, no...my friend is telling me this isn't long enough...OH BROTHER! Ok, ok, I'll write more  
  
I love writing Fanfics and all, but I love to cut the chapters of the stories! It more fun that way!  
  
Here I go yet again... ((^_~)) HB  
  
Place: the Cerulean City  
  
Date: Jun 27, 2010  
  
Time: 5:45 Am  
  
"MISTY! It's early in the morning, why ja drag me all the way here?"  
  
"You'll see"  
  
Misty put a blindfold on Ash, and took him to the town she grew up in.  
  
"Ok, don't ja dare peek" Misty whispered in Ash's ear playfully.  
  
"Oh come on Misty tell me" Ash said sleepy  
  
Misty come close to Ash and rubbed her nose with his  
  
"Not yet" she said taking his hand.  
  
"It's not anymore farer, I promise"  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Look ate the Twerps! No Pikachu? Oh damn it!" Jessie said hiding in the bushes  
  
"Jessie!" Wined Meowth "We been trying to catch Pikachu ever since those kids were 10! "  
  
"Yeah Meowth right...I'm tired!" James wine  
  
Jessie grabbed the binoculars from James, and hit both of them with it  
  
"KNOCK IT OFF!"  
  
"Hey, that other twerp isn't with them, maybe we can steal  
  
The two lovebirds and then send a ransom note to that Twerps with no eyes!  
  
(Authors note: Sorry Brock fans, I just had to add that in!)  
  
"James...had...an...Idea?" Meowth said in surprise  
  
"I guess, he isn't so dumb after all!" Jessie said happily  
  
"OK, Let's go!" Meowth said.  
  
"OK, Ash open your eyes" Misty said  
  
"Wow, where are we? It's so... Huh, what's that sound?"  
  
"What sound?" Misty asked looking around  
  
"HAHAHA" James and Jessie laughed as  
  
"Prepare for trouble"  
  
"And make it Double"  
  
"To protect the world from Devastation"  
  
"To unite all people within out nation"  
  
"To denounce the evil of truth and love"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above"  
  
"Jessie"  
  
"James"  
  
"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight"  
  
" Meowth That's Right"  
  
"Oh great Team Rocket again!" Ash sighed  
  
"Let me guess, you are looking for pikachu...right?" Misty asked not surprised at all.  
  
"Pikachu isn't with us," Ash said.  
  
"We are not here for Pikachu" Jessie sneered  
  
"Then for who?" Misty asked  
  
"For. YOU!" James said.  
  
Dark clouds appear and all the two trainers remember was a dark.  
  
WILL THEY GET OUT...FIND OUT! I'm so sorry! I can't make a story so long! Gotta cut em' in pieces! MAD...MAD I SAY...MAD! I MUST END THIS!  
  
Ok HB doesn't lose your cool! Comment? Flames? Email me at [3]KissDeMaster7777@aol.com or [4]Pikablu7001@aol.com  
  
SEE YA!!!! ((^_~))  
  
HB/ Pikablu  
  
15  
  
  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:KISSDEMASTER7777@AOL  
2. mailto:KissDeMaster7777@aol.com  
3. mailto:KissDeMaster7777@aol.com  
4. mailto:Pikablu7001@aol.com 


	2. Misty & Ash...in a shower...NAKED?

Ash is my baby 2  
  
Created By: Pikablu  
  
To be gone, is when your whole body is gone!  
  
But love may never be gone (Heard that one from Dragon ball) teehehehe! Anyhoo read it…Just read it!  
  
It's dark; I feel the cold floor as I open my eyes.  
  
All I see is the darkness. I feel someone on me,  
  
I struggle to get this person off. But then I realize it  
  
Could be Misty on me. My love, I can't see you.  
  
I hear noises from the dark; we must be by water,  
  
Because I hear drops on the ground. I think…I think we are in a cage, I feel Bars. There are covers on the cage, black covers.  
  
The person who is on me is moving.  
  
"Aaaash?"  
  
"Yes?" I ask unsure who this person is  
  
"Thank god, you're here" It's my sweet Misty's who talks.  
  
She hugs me and I feel so loved by this hug.  
  
"Look James, The love birds are up!" Jessie sneered outside of the cage.  
  
"Let us out!" Misty's screams.  
  
The covers are gone and the cage opens; Misty slowly gets up and opens the cage wide,  
  
"Wwwhy did you open it?" Misty said. Her eyes squinted from the light.  
  
"Well you two need to take a bath then get dress up!" James said with a grin.  
  
"What do you mean?" I ask sitting up from the cage also squinting from the bright light.  
  
"Well, You two will get to meet our boss. You need to dress formal for him" Jessie smiled evilly.  
  
"Come on, you two" Meowth said quickly handcuffing them both.  
  
"MOVE IT NOW!" the feline yelled.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Where are they, where can they be?" Brock asked himself, walking back and forth.  
  
"Do any of you guys know where they went?" Brock asked all his pokemon.  
  
"Vul, pix, vul, vul, pix, vul" (Maybe, you should ask their pokemon!)  
  
"Good idea Vulpix" Brock grabbed all of their pokeballs and release them  
  
"Come on out guys" Brock said throwing each one  
  
"Pika?" (Huh?) Pikachu asked walking in the living room  
  
"Pikachu, do you know where Ash and Misty went?"  
  
"Pika chu, Pi?" (Nope I don't. Why?)  
  
"There not here, I mean they been gone, about 10 hours ago!  
  
Since this morning!"  
  
"Pika chu chu pi, pikachu!" (Maybe they went shopping, or went to the movies!)  
  
"Maybe…(Looks out the window) But I feel like something happen to them"  
  
******************************************************  
  
"In the shower you go" Jessie said pushing Misty in the shower  
  
And taking off her clothes with a knife (A/N: No this is not a NC- 17…Sorry, but I just want this to be without sex and all the stuff, besides Misty can't take her shirt off with handcuffs. If so, YOU E-mail me and tell me how! I'd like to know!)  
  
"Jessie, Now how's the twerp boy gonna take a shower?"  
  
"Well…um…what do you mean?" Jessie asked  
  
"Well, the waters gonna get cold by the time he goes in"  
  
"Why would you care?"  
  
"HELLO! MEN HATE COLD WATER! If you know what I mean"  
  
"IT SHRINKS?" Jessie and Misty asked in shock  
  
"Um…" Both boys said  
  
In the back round Misty was giggling from this also well as Jessie  
  
"WELL?" James asked holding down Ash so he may not run away.  
  
"Ok, I'll take off her handcuffs, and you take off his, then throw him in the shower with her. Then we locked the bathroom door. After they are done I'll opened it and give them their clothes!"  
  
"That'll work!" James said.  
  
James and Jessie left with both teens nude. Of coarse Ash was very cold. He was shaking, he couldn't cover himself up to keep his whole body warm, He was mostly covering his lower area.  
  
"Ash, are you gonna come in, it's warm in here." Misty said feeling bad for the poor cold Ash.  
  
"Oook M-Misty" Ash climbed in the shower with Misty  
  
(A/N: yet again this is not an NC-17)  
  
"Feeling better?" Misty asked Ash.  
  
"Yeah" Ash said, noticing that Misty is wet and naked.  
  
As Misty looked closely at Ash's area then she saw he was blushing hot red. She also started to blush. Quickly Ash turned away.  
  
"Hey Ash, I know this is not the best time to ask this but, Why were you looking at my body?"  
  
"Um…Well, I…don't know!" Ash responded blushing.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Why, were…YOU looking at ME?"  
  
"Was not," Misty giggled  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"No"  
  
"I saw you Misty"  
  
"Did no such thing"  
  
"You did"  
  
"In your dreams I did"  
  
"If only they were real"  
  
"HUH??????"  
  
"Um…Nothing"  
  
After about 10 minutes they both got out and knocked on the door.  
  
Jessie handed then towels and some old warn out clothes..  
  
Ash and Misty quickly got dress. Knocked on the door again  
  
"Great your done" Meowth said putting back on the handcuffs  
  
Jessie and James were dressed differently. Jessie was wearing a Dark Green turtleneck shirt. The shirt was showing Jessie stomach a little bit. And blue jeans, her hair were more normal, Her hair with down and soft. She had big earrings on, short black boots.  
  
James is wearing Black dress pants, with some leather shoes.  
  
And a black turtle neck with a silver chain.  
  
  
  
"Wait until the boss looks at you!" Jessie said pushing them to a stairway going up.  
  
"What is your plan for us?" Ash asked boldly  
  
"Our plain? Well, you'll have to wait and see" Jessie exclaim.  
  
"You" Jessie pointed to Misty. "Come with me"  
  
Jessie brought Misty to the 5th floor; they walked to a room. The number was 517; Jessie opened the door and got make up from a bag that was on the bed.  
  
"Where are we?" Misty asked looking at the bag.  
  
"We are in a hotel, you two had to be in the basement.  
  
James and I couldn't put you two in our room without people wondering why we have a bag of teens in there. I got the rooms and went into the basement open the door for James and Meowth and throw you both on the floor. We saw a pokemon cage down there and put you two in there"  
  
"Ok, thanks now I know you guys really care!"  
  
Jessie just smiled and put on some make up of Misty.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Come on brat!" James said to Ash.  
  
Officer Jenny was walking by them. Before she got real close James quickly whispered to Ash's ear.  
  
"Look, if you dare say anything to Officer Jenny, I'll kill misty, and I'm not joking about that, you little BRAT!"  
  
"Hi Ash, where are you and your friends headed…Where's Brock and Misty?"  
  
James Twisted Ash's arm.  
  
"Um...Ssshe's with… her family…Brock is…Not coming…"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cuz…He has to (Closing eyes tight from the pain) Watching his brothers and sisters"  
  
"Oh, Well I have to go for a meeting. Bye Ash, hope you catch more pokemon" With that she left  
  
Then Ash left along with James still in back of him holding his handcuffs.  
  
(A/N: Ash and Misty still have their handcuffs on, James was covering Ash's hands this is why no one saw that Ash had handcuffs! Sorry, I had to explain that, some people must not have got that one part! When I reread this I also didn't understood that part myself)  
  
James took Ash to the room but the thing was James enter the other side of the room and then pushed Ash in the bathroom.  
  
James made Ash put on some clothes he had got from the laundry room in the basement.  
  
"Here put this on" As Ash grabbed the clothes James left the bathroom and give Jessie the clothes he grabbed for Misty to wear.  
  
When Ash comes out of the bathroom he walked to the kitchen.  
  
James saw him walking to the kitchen and decided to feed him since he didn't want the boy to die from hunger  
  
"You hungry. Twerp?" James asked in joking tone  
  
"Kinda" Ash answered  
  
"There's some sandwiches there and I think we have a bag of chips and pop in there too!"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
James was a little shock that Ash said 'thanks' but he just smiled and walked always.  
  
"I'm almost done with her, the boss well be so pleased to see them!" Jessie stated.  
  
  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Ash you look so sexy! To bad you're not my age!" Jessie said drooling about the hot sexy new Ash.  
  
Ash was wearing a navy blue jean jacket with the Fubu symbol  
  
With a white T- shirt under it. With dark navy blue fubu pants that are really baggie! With a black leather belt, with timberland boots  
  
Two silver chains; one has a cross with a blue ruby in the middle.  
  
The other is plain.  
  
  
  
  
  
James kind of got jealous in all this and simply said "But he's NOT!"  
  
"True!" Jessie agreed  
  
"How old are you anyways?" Ash asked  
  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSNESS! You never ask a lady that!" Jessie said trying to hide the question.  
  
"Ok, Jessie but I really…" Misty paused at looked at Ash and James  
  
Ash and James just stared at her. She was so beautiful.  
  
Misty was wearing some white V-neck shirt with medium length sleeves. In the middle of the shirt there is the word "Angel" Also wearing some dark navy blue bottom jeans. With the word Angel on her left side of her pants. A leather black belt with the word "Angel" The shoes she was wearing are baby blue timberlands.  
  
"OK! Enough staring we have to head off to the head quarters!"  
  
Meowth said pushing James and Ash away.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Pigey did you find them?" Brock asked with concern in his tone.  
  
"Pigey" (Nope)  
  
"I'm gonna call the police, maybe they will find them."  
  
Brock headed for the phone and dialed the number.  
  
Officer Jenny picked up.  
  
"Hello, Police department, how may I help you?"  
  
"Yes, My name is Brock, My friend went somewhere today and I can't seem to find them. Ash is about 6ft6, blackish brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a red baseball cap all the time. Misty is about 5ft 6, she has red hair and greenish blue eyes."  
  
"Wait? You mean you are looking for Ash Ketchem?"  
  
"YES!" Brock said desperately  
  
"I saw him today, he was with this one guy with blue hair. I said Hi to him and asked him where he headed to…Then I asked him where was Misty and you. He said that she was home with her sisters and that you were taking care of your brothers and sisters!"  
  
"He said WHAT? Officer Jenny, do you know where you saw him?"  
  
"At the hotel near by Cerulean City"  
  
"Some thing is definitely wrong, Ash wouldn't say that unless…"  
  
"Ok Brock I'll send out a report, and send some people…"  
  
"No, I'll be over there at the hotel"  
  
"But Brock…"  
  
Phone hangs up quickly. Jenny also hangs up and types up a report of two missing teenagers. On the report it reads;  
  
Place: the Cerulean City hotel  
  
1 Date: Jun 27, 2010  
  
1.1 Time seen: 3:00 PM  
  
The two missing;  
  
Sex: One Male and One female  
  
Names: Ash S Ketchem and Misty K Waterflower  
  
Ages: Ash is 17 and Misty is 18  
  
Lives: In vermilion City  
  
Clothes they usually wear: Ash wears a red baseball cap  
  
With the letter 'L' and Misty wears short jeans and a yellow tank top!  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Hurry up" Jessie yelled at the two teenagers!  
  
"Where we going?" Ash asked staring a little bit at Misty's hide.  
  
"Get in the car, NOW!" Jessie pushed Misty in the car.  
  
"How did you get this car?" Misty asked  
  
No answer  
  
A man was running to the car they were in.  
  
"HEY YOU PUNKS! THAT'S MY CAR."  
  
"YOU STOLE HIS CAR"  
  
"Meowth Hot wired away! HAHA!" Meowth said as the car started to run.  
  
"Good job Meowth" James said with a smile/  
  
"Does any one know a pokemon that can hot wire a car…I thought not!"  
  
"WE'RE OFF!" Jessie said hitting the brakes.  
  
"YOU DUMB KIDS!" the old man said waving his cane.  
  
A police car was near by. Saw them speeding and decided to stop these law breakers. As the police man put on his _________  
  
He quickly talked in the walking talkie.  
  
"This is officer Kenny, I have a high speeding car, and it seems to be five people in the automobile. I think…Um…two teens and two adults and a pokemon…A Meowth, I'm going after them, over"  
  
******************************************************  
  
Flames? Comments? It this good? Bad? Insults? You hate me?  
  
Love me? WHAZ UP PEOPLE? Am I good? Do I stink? Shall I shut up? Yes? No? Lol j/k Ok! E-mail me at PikaDaBlu@aol.com PIKABLU! BTW…am I getting fatter? ( O ^ _ ~ O ) ~~~~ ?  
  
This is for, my best friend Legacy…he's my b/f, he help me start my writing again and told me that I should stop listening to all the put downs people gives me! LUV YA!  
  
And to this other author Misti wildflower who checked my grammar and all that junk (I hate to do it hehehe, so I'll just hire her ^_~) besides you should check out both of their fan fictions! 


End file.
